


The King of Pain and Hurt Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: If Jensen was another person, he could be happy now.Sequel to The Moon and the Truth, better read that one first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HermineKurotowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermineKurotowa/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736850) / [LiveJournal](http://herminekurotowa.livejournal.com/108530.html)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/9932.html)

Banner:  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20King%20of%20Pain%20and%20Hurt/King_Pain.png.html)

Dividers:  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20King%20of%20Pain%20and%20Hurt/King_Pain_Divider_one.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20King%20of%20Pain%20and%20Hurt/King_Pain_Divider_three.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20King%20of%20Pain%20and%20Hurt/King_Pain_Divider_two.png.html)

Prompt:  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/The%20King%20of%20Pain%20and%20Hurt/Wolves.png.html)


End file.
